


Sea Bound

by Beesrneat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aquariums, Blood and Injury, Boys In Love, Captivity, Doctors, Human falls in love with a mermaid, I love my idiot sons, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mermaids, Possessive Behavior, Slow Burn, Water, fishy love, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23253148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beesrneat/pseuds/Beesrneat
Summary: A young Mermaid is suddenly thrust into and aquarium away from his pod and finds a human he thinks he might just stay forOr dude and a fish fall in love and they have 1 brain cell sometimes
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Reef life

The suns soft rays shone into the shallow waters of the coral reef where a young Koi mermaid sat with his pod. The mer had raven black hair and silver eyes he was lean but muscular and his fin was long and flowy, the tail was almost completely red with black splotches with other white splotches that covered some of the black splotches the mer was long, unusually so.

The Koi was sat atop a large rock watching as a large group of white and blue fish slowly approached unaware of his presence, they slowly came closer before the raven koi pounced opening a large net made of seaweed.

He had captured about a dozen as his name was sharply clicked to him“ Tziu hurry up the leader is calling for us” they Koi mer nodded and quickly swam towards his pod.

The Koi mer arrives in a small clearing in the middle of the large reef where many mer’s of different shapes and colors sat sunbathing and playing with each other at the most northern part of the clearing sat the elder an completely white Koi with a ragged medium red stripe across her body.

She smiled as Tziu swan up to her and gave the elder mermaid his catch “ Ah good hunting I assume then Tziu” she grinned widely at him the raven haired mer smiled a little “yes the fish were plentiful however I did have to go farther out of the reef” the boy hastily explains hastily, hunting outside the safety of the reef was extremely dangerous due to the sharks that inhabited the vast expanse of water.

The elder Koi looked at him with disbelief ”Tziu you know it is not safe out there what would we do if our best hunter was eaten?” the raven hair koi looked away sheepishly and grinned awkwardly” I know but I need to be able to feed the entirety of our pod and I cannot do that with the scarce amount of fish in this reef” the elder huffed and quickly turned away from him”I’ll have to talk to the other elders about this issue, you are dismissed Tziu” the black haired koi rolls his eyes as he slowly swims to a small rock over hang that had a soft bed of coral that grew under it, the koi softly floated down before picking a few strips of seaweed from under a small rock and starts to weave it together to create a new net.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

The night had passed and Tziu was awoken by the shouting of the elders, he groggily got up and slowly swam to the middle of the clearing where other koi mers swam stationary listening to the words of their elders “Today my fellow mers we shall migrate to a reef to the west of ours that is larger in size and should hold more food for us” Tziu’s pod cheered as they raced to collect their items and tell the mers who had yet to wake the news.

The entire pod had left the reef at noon slowly riding the currents and talking excitedly among them selves as they neared the new reef as they neared a large shadow slowly moves over the western side of the reef and loomed over the colorful coral.

The large group of mers quickly found a clearing and started to clean the area of large rocks and moving the corals to another spot to grow.

Tziu found a small recesses under a large mound of sand held up by two large rocks, he wiggles under the alcove and placed down his few belongings and snatched up his spear to start hunting to prep for the nights activities, the mers were sure to throw some sort of celebration.

Tziu slowly swam westward quietly following a small group of silver green fish the fish had stopped as they swam stationary in the water as he layer low before springing out towards them, getting a few feet closer before stopping as he is suddenly tangled up in an invisible force,  
As he thrashes around the force slowly lifts him towards the blue sky as he starts to thrash more.

He breaks the surface revealing a clear neat with large holes, he stops thrashing as he is lain down on a hard surface he looks around as he is created by 6 pairs of eyes, he takes the 3 beings in, one was a tall and lanky male with brown hair that was rather short he wore a green shirt and khaki pants his eyes were green and held amazement, the second human was a female with pink hair that was shoulder length and wore a pastel purple shirt and a pair of ripped jeans her eyes held unbridled excitement as she practically vibrated in place, the last human was a male who Tziu had assumed was their elder as he was an older man with short ash blonde hair with a short beard and wore a blue shirt with a lab coat over it and a pair of jeans and his eyes held and emotion that Tziu could not exactly pin point but he seemed....tired.

The pink human was the first to speak “ Omg we actually caught one, I didn’t think there would be any around here like the Doc had said” the pink haired girl was loud and Tziu had decided he did not like her and could not understand her screaming at all as the tired man spoke to the younger male “Tristan, you and Gabby open up the tank so we can get this big boy in the tank” the other male nodded as the pink haired girl had stopped “ Hey doc don’t you think this guy is to big for the tank, he’s pretty long not usually for the Koi species” the older male nodded and looked over Tziu “ it shouldn’t be a problem the tank in the boat is pretty big and we should be in port very soon” the girl nodded as a part of the boats deck opened up to show a large pool of water that a normal mer may have sat comfortably in but did not seem so spacious to Tziu.

As the Mer was distracted the younger male and female had lifted him up with the net and carefully walked towards the pool, Tziu’s thrashing started once more as they quickly cut the net and he splashed into the water, he quickly went to try to jump out but a large net top went over the pool before he could.

The Koi mer moodily sat around as the boat had started to rumble as it began to move, Tziu worried about his pod and about the places these humans were taking him


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t had a lotta inspiration for this chapter and I felt I didn’t really know where the plot was going so I wanted to wait to write a little more but here is a new chapter
> 
> Also Vulffy the new Mermaids is my friends Oc!

The boat had stopped rumbling as the humans above Tziu started to lay something down next to the water said mer lay uncomfortably in the slightly too small tank, a large metal arm loomed over the tank as it lowered a net into the tank as slowly as Tziu thrashed as the net warped around him a picked him up and lowered him onto the blanket they had wetted down they got him loose from the net and quickly wrapped his tail up and put him into the back of a truck, the two younger humans got in the back of the truck with him and the elder had closed the door behind him. The mer squirms indignantly as he clicks and squeals angrily”Humans I demand you let me go you know not of who you deal with” the humans look at him while he clicks and squeals before the pink haired girl looks towards the brown haired male “Tristan did the Doc even tell you how to understand the clicks?” The male shook his head “ No the boss never told me but I got this book but it’s still kinda confusing” Tziu watches as he flips through the pages “ah he said something along the lines of let me go or something” she frowns as she gazes at Tziu who just growls and clicks lowly “aww poor boy I hope he’ll feel better when we get Tripp’s” the boy nods and he continues to look in the book.

The truck comes to a stop as the human male splashed more water on Tziu’s tail as he squeaks from the sudden water hitting his tail, the back of the truck opens and two men in blue shirts lift the wetted blanket up and bring him out of the truck and to a large opening, Tziu is sat on a table as it starts to roll into a large white hallway and past two doors into a large well lit room he is transferred to a table as he snaps at someone as they strap his tail and arms down.

The older bearded man from before rounds the table and starts to poke and prod his tail, Tziu struggles against his restraints as the doctor touches his fin, he lifts his tail a small amount and promptly smacks the man in the face, said man stumbles back as he looks at Tziu’s smug face “stupid human I am far longer than your dumb ledge you were in prime attacking range” he squeals out a little laugh as the bearded man fixes his hair as he signals to two men to take him through a large door and he lay there as he quietly chirped to himself as he is brought up a ramp and to a vast pool of water and unhook him and gently dump him into the pool. Tziu gathers his bearings as he takes in his surroundings, the water is comfortably warm and there is soft sand with coral and rocks laying at the bottom. He notices a little light to the west he slowly swims near the bottom to the light, as he nears he sees a large group of people and a very small human holds a rectangle with a little light he swims closer before smacking right into an unseen force.

He rubs his nose as the humans all gape at him and all flash lights at him he startled as he starts and quickly swim far away from the glass until he meets a large stone wall with a large cavern he swims inside as he bumps into another net he starts to breathe as he settles down and looks around, the cavern is lit by small lights and the net is see through and has holes he can stick his arm through.

He quickly settles and starts to decorate his room grabbing some of the softer coral he found in this small area to lay down as a bed.

He returns once more holding a few shells neatly arranging them in small ledges in the cavern, he lays down on his tummy and closes his eyes as he thinks about what to do, suddenly he feels the water In front of him get displaced as he opens his eyes a tanned face with bright pastel yellow hair greets him”Well hi there new roomie!” He pulls himself away from the bright being as she continues to smile at him he fixes him self as he puffs up and spreads out his fins appearing bigger, the other mer giggles at his display as she only gets closer “ Now there’s no need to get all aggressive in not gonna hurt you my names Vulffy I’ve been here for ages” Tziu looks over the mer still wary as he slowly settles down “ Why are we here?” The Koi asks softly the other mer looks unsure for a moment “ Well now I’m not particularly sure my self however I do know that they feed us 3 times a day and attempt to learn our language!” The Mer smiles as she says the last part, Tziu looks out from his little cave at the surface of the water and sees two humanoid shapes and quickly darts back in only to notice Vulffy has suddenly disappeared


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to work more on this as I have nothing better to do :3c

Tziu rushed over to the clear net looking around Vulffy’s cave a wreck of nerves as he attempted to ascertain where she could have possibly gone when he heard a splash from outside of his cave, he froze for a moment before slowly turning around and making his way out of the cave as he looked up there was an object floating above the water

He cautiously swam to the surface popping his eyes out of the water too look at the objects, it was a bright red ball with an circular opening and smelled very good, he carefully poked it causing it to turn over exposing the contents inside to be 4 large fish

The koi chirped happily and quickly went to grab a fish from the ball when he finally noticed the older man from before and two more humans dressed in white standing at the edge of the pool, he quickly tore his hand away from the ball and clicked at them with displeasure as he puffed is fins up the best he could with his head half way out of the water

He dipped back in the water watching as the scientists turned to each other and spoke softly, Tziu slowly swam circles around the ball looking over to the scientists every so often as they continued so talk among them selves.

As the koi swam another lap he looked up to see the ball had moved, he quickly swam to the top of the water to see it resting on a ledge that had a thin amount of water filling it, he then looked over to where the scientists were standing only to find them gone.

He slowly made his way to the ledge keeping eyes on the door he was brought through as he hoisted himself up onto the shallow water to grab the ball which he then put into his lap the opening facing up, he sticks his hand inside and blindly grabs around until he nabs a fish which he promptly brings up to his mouth and takes a big bite squealing and chirping with joy as the familiar taste floods his mouth, he quickly inhales the fish and goes for another and soon enough he was left with 4 fish carcasses

He threw the bones back into the ball and placed it onto the the dry ledge before swimming back down to the floor of the strange enclosure as he swam back to his cave he caught a glimpse of humanoid shapes near the invisible wall he chirped in displeasure as a smaller human slapped the wall causing him to dash to his cave.

As he re-enters his small cave Vulffy is swimming idly facing away from him as he slowly swims closer she turned around smiling” Well hi!” The tropical fish waves and gets closer to the net she rests down on a small bed of pink coral as Tziu does the same, she looks as if she’s contemplating something “Hey roomie I just realized I don’t know your name!” Tziu looks at her unsure of what to say the pink mer not showing any reason to trust her but she is the only other mer the koi had seen “ Tziu....my names Tziu” the tropical mer lights up and her tail flaps a little bit causing her to float up a little bit before she realizes what she was doing and blushes as she settles down “So whats wrong with you then Tziu?” The koi is taken aback as the mer looks at him as if she hadn’t said something incredibly rude.

Her faces changes into one of realization as she blushed once more “Oh that sounded rude didn’t it I mean how are you hurt, they usually bring in mers who are hurt” The koi gets a look of surprise on his face as he doesn’t remember having any injuries of note, he relates this to the pink mer

It is her turn to hit him with a shocked face “we haven’t had a mer that stayed longer than a few months the longest to ever stay was me” the girl starts to think quietly getting caught up in her thoughts as the room slowly dons causing Tziu to go into a panic before realizing the room is still dimly lit due to lights lining the enclosure, Vulffy yawns before settling in to her coral bed a little more “ I’ll have to figure out what they want with you tomorrow I suppose...try and get some sleep yeah?” With that she konks out sleeping quietly and Tziu lays down racking away from her as he attempts to get some much needed rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my garbage ;3c


End file.
